Alchemy is a Science
by Ms. S Rose
Summary: This a story about Edward Elric meeting the new, dangerous and snarky alchemist who transferred. Will they fall in love? Lust? Both? Or none of the above. (There are sexual scenes and language in this story) Please enjoy!
1. Introduction

Dear readers,

Here some things that must be understood about this story.

Al does not have his body back yet.

I will not introduce all the FMA characters. I presume they are known unless I invent the characters.

The lovely lady, Sloane, in this story is based on myself in looks (I'm selfish. I won't lie.)

Ed and Al's ages are 17 and 16.

POTENTIAL SPOILER: Hughes is dead in this story.

I am not correlating the ages of the characters with events that occurred in the series. This is a fictional story. Please don't send me hate mail saying things such as, "BUT THIS HAPPENED WHEN ED WAS 15 NOT 17." Or "That didn't even happen in the series."

Please just let people enjoy a fun, romantic, silly, rollercoaster ride of a story. I do take criticism but remember, this a Fanfiction story. This is not factual information about the series. If you love the story and have ideas for a chapter or event, message me! If I like it, which I probably will because I can be generous, I'll include it.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Interruptions

Silence created a cloud of tension and a mist of confusion. These kinds of meetings are usually short but the clock just seems motionless. Scarcely a cough sputters or a sneeze with mumbles of "God bless you."

"Gentlemen." Colonel Roy Mustang cleared his throat to begin speaking.

Lt. Riza Hawkeye glared as did a few other female officers. The other men in the room became unnerved. Transfer meetings are usually not serious but this one had no sense of easiness in it. Roy Mustang is not an eased man. But, he is a leader and wants to climb the ladder that will give him supreme power at the top. The army is conflicted on the idea of him being Fuhrer. Especially the ladies in the service.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I mean." Riza let a satisfied look appear on her usually stern face.

"Is this a meeting about miniskirts?" Jean Havoc just had to chime in, eyes gleaming.

Mustang tipped back in his chair chuckling with a strong sense of sexual giddiness. Suddenly, noticing his light attitude, he slammed his chair down and glared.

"We are having a new alchemist transferring here. Wait…where are those stupid Elric brothers?"

The room was silent. Riza sighed and pulled out her gun. After she left the room, Mustang's flat line of a mouth twitched. Moments later, screaming and scraping metal sounds were heard. No one in the sea of dark blue military uniforms blinked.

"I THOUGHT THE MEETING WAS AT TEN! NOT THIS EARLY! SEVEN IS THE WORST TIME!" Edward Elric exclaimed while Riza dragged him in by his blonde cascading braid. Alphonse Elric quickly tried to appease the frustrated woman and his brother.

"Riza! Please let him go! You're hurting him! Brother stop shouting!"

"ENOUGH!" Roy barked and Riza dropped Ed.

"I've lost two limbs; I don't want to lose my hair too..." Ed mumbled under his breath.

Taking seats on the empty couch meant for the brothers, the atmosphere settled.

"Now, as I was saying, we are having an alchemist transfer here. And-"

"What's the big deal? We have these all the time. Why were we dragged here so early for this..?" Ed yawned and sunk into the squishy sofa after Roy gave him a deathly stare.

"As I was saying, this is a very important transfer. This alchemist is our greatest force and fought in the Ishvalan War." Roy's eyebrows furrowed.

The room went cold for a moment. Memories of terror and destruction flooded the meeting room and consumed the alchemists in icy waters of emotional trauma.

"After going to back to her village for a few years, she is-"

"It's a chick! YES!" Jean Havoc exclaimed and then proceeded to be conked on the head by a furious Riza.

"Mustang…keep your cool." Roy muttered to himself. "Yes, this young woman is an alchemist and will be working with us."

Looking over at the young but still older than twenty, Jean, Roy nonchalantly claimed, "She's seventeen so she is not legal for any of you."

Ed jumped up and cheered, "SHE'S LEGAL FOR ME! I'M SEVENTEEN!"

If Alphonse had skin, one would see a bright red blush on his cheeks.

"She's legal for you too Al! Don't worry! Give her a cute charm! Unless I beat you to her!" Ed jeered, poking Al's hard exterior, causing further discomfort.

"Can I continue or do you not want to know more about her, Ed?" Mustang had a ghost of smile on his face.

Ed immediately silenced and paid close attention to the dashing colonel.

"Anyways, her name is Sloane Usov. She was born and raised in the cold territories in the East, but traveled here to get certification. Her alchemy is incredible. When she arrives, she will be the youngest person to have received the state alchemist title and also the youngest person to fight in any war. She got her certification when she was ten."

"WHAT!?" Ed stood up in rage. "HOW DID A TEN YEAR OLD BECOME A STATE ALCHEMIST!? I THOUGHT I WAS THE YOUNGEST AT TWELVE!?" Alphonse pulled his brother down and tried to soothe him.

Roy laughed at Edward's anger and smirked, "Well I guess the tables have turned. Don't like her so much now eh, Ed? Now-" Interruption again.

"Wait…you said she fought in the war? When she was ten!?" Riza was the one to chime in, shocked.

At that moment, the room erupted in conversations about how traumatic it must have been and what all of them were doing at ten years old.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU IDIOTS! I CAN BARELY GET THROUGH ANYTHING HERE!" Roy stood up and chastised the chatter of the room.

"Let me finish or I will set this room on fire!" Roy snapped his gloves causing a small flame.

Silence, finally.

"Now, Sloane will be staying with someone here for the time she is working here. Don't be afraid to be nice. We want her to like being here because of her great strengths. But, there are rules. Do not ask her about the war. Do not make advances on her. Do not ask about her alchemy. Do not ask her about her personal life. These rules are for your own safety, not her convenience."

An almost simultaneous gulp made a scene.

"She will arrive in," he checked the clock and rubbed his forehead in frustration, "Any minute now. I wanted time to prepare but since this was so delayed, we must deal with what we have. Everyone be kind and be safe. We don't know what she can do for sure." Before Roy could take another breath, the door knob turned.

A young blonde woman peered in and scanned the room with her large blue-green eyes.

"Ummm…Did I go to the wrong room?"

"That depends. Is your name Sloane?" Roy cocked his head in curiosity.

"Yes!" She grinned and walked in quickly, heading for her target.

Stopping right at to Roy's desk, she extended her hand.

"I'm Sloane Usov. Well…you already knew that." She chuckled and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

Roy shrugged his shoulders a bit and shook her surprisingly large hand. She's wearing a huge fur coat. Probably from her homeland in the cold region. She had a satchel that looked packed full in one hand while she had plopped her small purse on the floor for the handshake. Her hair is just past her shoulders like Riza's and honey blonde which melted into the light brown of the coat.

"I am Colonel Mustang. It's nice for you to be here. These men and women will be able to help you around. You will be staying with whoever makes an offer for you really..." He blushed slightly that the decision hadn't been made yet.

"Ummm if you'd like Ms. Usov, you can…stay with us…" Al twiddled his metal fingers after softly speaking those words. He's always offering help.

Slowly, Sloane turned to the metal body.

In a serious tone, Sloane muttered, "Let me guess. Your soul is sealed inside of that armor." Ed's eyes twitched at her words.

"How di-"

"I just know." Her face was stone cold.

Then, her whole body turned back to the way it was. "Well, I appreciate your offer so I'll take it! Call me Sloane, not Ms. Usov though." She jumped in glee and hugged Al making him stutter incomprehensible words.

"Well, I guess you two can help her out." Mustang created a fake smile that no one but Sloane seemed to believe. While Sloane was examining Al's Blood Rune, Roy pulled Ed aside. "No moves Edward. You can't scare her off with your dumb charm. Got it?" Roy gave Ed a much needed warning.

"Yeah yeah come on let's go Sloane!" Ed pulled the young woman's hand out the door while Al hurried to keep up.


	3. Chapter 2: The Grip

"Let. Go. Of. _Me_." Sloane tried to rip her hand out of Edward's right hand but he laughed at her attempt.

But there was an iron grip. She's strong as an ox but her hand could not pull through the short Elric brother's grasp. But then, Ed tried to let go of her due to continued discomfort. He was stuck.

"What the fuck Elric? Let go!" Sloane continued to pull.

"I'M TRYING BUT I'M STUCK!" Edward kept trying to open the fingers around her wrist but started to sweat with struggle.

Suddenly, during her quarrel with Ed's hand, she was picked up and held high in the air.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! HE CAN HOLD MY HAND JUST PUT ME DOWN!" Now Sloane was terrified AND furious.

"No! I-I'm trying to help you!" It was Alphonse who picked her up, trying to pry the blondes apart.

When she looked down, Edward was dangling from her wrist. He swung a bit, twisting her now dislocated wrist and Sloane screamed in pain.

"DON'T DAMAGE HER EDWARD!" Roy yelled and Major Alex Louis Armstrong sprinted down the hall to be a hero. A manly, muscular, mustached hero.

"Unhand that young, beautiful maiden of beauty and power!" Armstrong ripped off his shirt while having a twinkle in his eye.

Before Roy could stop the huge man, Armstrong lifted Ed, Al, AND Sloane.

"WOAH! WOAH GODDAMNIT! PUT ON A SHIRT! LET ME GO! THIS IS HORRIBLE! I HATE THIS PLACE!" Sloane began to flail while other officers stood shocked, not sure of what to do.

Armstrong set them all down and managed to take Ed's hand off Sloane's wrist. Sloane turned away from all of the officers watching. She clutched her wrist, grimaced and then got up. Everyone took a small step back in fear and a bit of pity for the young girl. Al reached up but Sloane pushed his shiny metal hand away.

"_Don't_ touch me." She hissed and turned on her to head toward Roy's office.

Alphonse shrunk, making his armor clutter and Ed had a guilt ridden face. Roy picked Ed up by the collar and pulled FullMetal's face to his. There were almost literal flames in his dark eyes and his grip tightened. Sloane then walked towards the Flame Alchemist and Full Metal Alchemist and marched past all the officers who parted like the Red Sea for her to pass, terrified of her wrath which trailed strongly even after she walked out the door, bags in hand.

"What the fuck did you do to her? You haven't even left the building and you hurt her. Her wrist Ed!" Roy was yelling, almost screaming now, "She needs that for alchemy! We NEED her for alchemy! What the fuck Elric!? Now she wants to leave and I don't blame her."

Ed practically snorted smoke from anger and yelled back, "My automail got stuck! It's not my fault!"

Roy sighed and simply dropped Edward, stating, "Go apologize and explain that to her. _Now_."

Ed trotted out the front door telling Al to stay behind. Al looked down and folded his hands into each other, nervous for his brother. Looking around the building, Ed couldn't find her.

"Fuck." It was so simple but angry.

"Please Sloane! I want to apologize and explain! I'm sorry!" He started calling out, desperate for her to respond like a tense game of Marco Polo.

Then he heard a rustling in a tree. Sneaking over to the tree with the falling leaves, he saw her coat hanging on a branch, along with her bags.

"Gotcha." He whispered to himself.

"I hope you have a big enough dick to go fuck yourself." Her voice was harsh like the Eastern winters.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? LET ME EXPLAIN!" Ed shouted up to her.

"Why you're a dickhead? Enlighten me." She cut him down with her words but he clenched his teeth, trying not to go apeshit on her snarky ass.

"Just look at me for a second OK? There is a reason why I didn't let go." She sighed and decided to listen to the blond.

"As you noticed, my brother has a Blood Rune. When we were little, our mother died." Ed hung his head, tears peaking.

Sloane's mouth twitched downward but then began to speak, "You tried to bring her back huh? What did you lose?"

Without looking up, Ed showed her his auto-mail arm and leg.

"I see. Let me guess, your auto-mail got stuck on my wrist? Well, then, I forgive you. Though, we should get that fixed on the way to your house huh?" She cocked her head and smiled.

Ed smiled slightly and wiped away tears that were welling up further. He looked surprised and his eyes lit up.

"You-You're sti-still willing to stay with us? Even though I did the one thing alchemists are not supposed to do?"

Sloane grinned, "Hell yeah! I want to check out that auto-mail more! Do you have any more interesting limbs?" She winked at him causing him to freeze and jumped down from the tree with her coat and bags. She was wearing very short shorts and a loose, low cut sweater. Though Edward has a high level of respect for his brilliant alchemy and maturity in the field, he still had raging hormones inside. There was one…er…two things that stood out to him.

"Oh my God!" Ed squealed.

Sloane's face turned into concerned.

"YOU HAVE HUGE BOOBS!" He then clenched his mouth while waiting for Sloane to respond.

Her mouth quirked into a smile. She then proceeded to grab her own breasts, laughing and playing with them. Ed's mouth gaped. She enjoyed the attention a little too much. Ed was shocked that she didn't smack him for saying such things about a sexual part of her body.

"Yeah! You didn't notice!? Oh that's right." She looked at her coat. "I guess I should put this big ole' thing back on. I-"

"NO DON'T PUT IT BACK ON!" Ed let his mouth slip again.

"Fine horndog. I'll leave it off." She chuckled and draped it over her arm.

"You-You're not going to slap me?"

"What's wrong with stating how you feel and what you see, Edward Elric?" She had a wicked smile on her face that kind of turned him on.

"Havoc is going to have a meltdown when he sees you without the coat. Might want to keep that on around him." Ed suggested tapping his chin with a metal finger.

"Why? Are you trying to keep me to yourself?" The wicked grin stayed on her pale face. "Now, we better get going. I want to rest and uh…" She glanced down at her swollen blue wrist.

"I-I'm so sorry. We'll get you some bandages inside." He smiled earnestly and she extended her good hand.

"Formal introduction. I'm Sloane Usov."

Ed then carefully shook her hand. "Edward Elric. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is yours. Now, would you like to hold my hand Edward?"

_Is she serious? After all that? She is batshit crazy!_ He let his mind drift a bit.

"Hey dumbass do you want to or not?" Her eyebrow twitched.

"Ye-Yeah sure!" He grabbed her good hand with his flesh one.

"You know, you're pretty forward. And kind of a bitch. I like that." Ed grinned while jeering at her.

"I'm not a bitch. I'm sassy." She said matter-of-factly "And yeah I guess I am forward. You have to be forward to get what you want. Otherwise, you'll be pushed down." Ed nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised you haven't made fun of my height. Everyone does." He sulked a bit but tried to appear confident.

She smiled with care while stating, "Edward, height does not determine characteristics of a person. If physical size mattered, the elephant would be the king of the jungle." She looked straight ahead.

"That's…that's really cool of you to say that." Ed blushed heavily.

"_I_ _kind of feel bad for calling her a bitch"_ He quietly though to himself.

"Hey, it's true. When I became an alchemist, I was very small. 4'8" or 116 centimeters or so. But boy did I surprise them."

"When you- Oh…wait…I'm not allowed to ask you." Ed looked down as they walked through the door to go get bandages.

"Oh those rules huh? Disregard those. I like you so don't worry! You and your brother can ask me anything you want! He's a sweetheart. I am not easily infuriated. My 'anger' earlier was more of frustration from being tired. That's not anger. I am an open book. Rarely is there a question I won't answer. But, until tomorrow, can we keep the questions sensitive and not about the war?"

A genuine smile crept onto his face, "Yeah. That sounds great. Let's get you some bandages and we'll scoop up my brother and go."

"GOOD JOB ELRIC!" Roy mouthed to Ed silently so Sloane wouldn't hear.

Ed gave him a thumbs up and took her to a medical unti. An older woman examined Sloane's wrist while Ed went to find his brother.

"Think you can take her huh?" Jean Havoc was smoking his usual cigarette but looked flustered.

"Take her where?" Ed stated dumbly.

"Elric listen to me. She is totally hot. I will take her out and she will be MY girlfriend. Got it?" He puffed smoke into Ed's face.

"Oh shut up. We're just taking care of her. But you're right, she is totally hot. But she likes holding MY hand so," Al appeared but backed off slightly, "Stick that in a juice box and suck it Havoc!"

Ed then tipped up his chin and gestured for Alphonse to join him.

"What was that about Brother? Is Sloane ok?"

"She's fine and Havoc wants her. I'll get her though!" The blond's grin turned into a smirk.

"Oh um…" Al muttered quietly.

Ed stopped him before the medical unit's door.

"You like her too huh? She's very pretty." Al nodded to his brother's words.

"Well, let the best man win! You've got the winning personality! And maybe she wants a knight in shining armor!" Ed chuckled and Al grinned delicately at his encouragement.

"Let's just make friends first and make her feel welcome!" Al lifted his chin up.

"Al, is it OK if she asks questions about us bringing back Mom? She's curious and she seems really smart. She said we can ask her questions too. Maybe she can help us."

Al hesitated and then nodded his head. "Yes. It's fine. Let's get her back to the Rockbells'. That's where we'll have to stay till we figure something out. And your arm needs fixing."

The old nurse came out, "Edward you damaged the poor young lady." Ed shrunk "But she's just fine with a sprain. Make sure she ices it and get that auto-mail fixed!" She swatted him on the head and he faked a laugh that was almost painfully fake.

"Well we better be going!" Al tried to soothe the situation and Sloane took her cue to hurry out the door.

"Let me carry your stuff." Al reached for her bags but she held them close to her.

"I'm not a little bitch, Al. I can take this shit." Al looked crushed. "But thanks for the offer sweetheart."

"Now, there's a train we can take back to the house we'll be staying at ok? Let's get going." Ed gestured them out the door to get on their way to cozy Rockbell house.


	4. Chapter 3: The Rockbell House

The trio was headed to the Rockbell Household that the brothers cherished. They knew every nook and cranny and loved every inch of it. Fields fluttered and trees flickered outside the window of the speeding train. Sloane had fallen asleep while the two brothers gazed out the window aimlessly. Suddenly, Ed got an idea.

"Al, take her bags before she does when we get off. Hold them on your shoulder so she can't reach them." Ed whispered to his brother, who was ignoring the stares of other people on the train.

A giant suit of armor is hard to miss. What the onlookers do not see is the warm kind soul that dwells inside. The soul that still chokes up at the thought of his mother that passed away too early.

"What if she gets mad at me for that though?" Al whispers back.

Sloane awoke and yawned quietly. Through large, hazy eyes she saw Ed and Al whispering to each other and she grinned.

"So what's the big secret here boys? You're both actually girls? You fake orgasms? You were separated at birth? Premature ejaculation?" Sloane chuckled with each funny and outlandish suggestion.

"N-NO! None of that! Jesus woman you-" Ed's nostrils flared.

"Why are you bringing Jesus into this? He has other shit to deal with." She snorted snidely.

Suddenly, their stop was called but they decided to wait till most of the people get off the train.

"Hold on. When I pulled you out of Mustang's office, how did you know my name?" Ed asked inquisitively, while offering his hand to help her up.

She declined his hand and rose up. His eyebrow twitched in slight frustration. She's as tall as Edward but nothing close to Alphonse. She wondered what Al looked like in his real body. Her mind also drifted to the fact that he could be potentially hot. The suit of armor is so mysterious and she also dreamed of examining his Blood Rune and tinkering a bit on the elder brother's auto-mail.

"Well, when iron giant here," she joked about Al who gave a fake smile, "Picked us up. That hot Colonel Mustang guy yelled, 'Don't damage her Edward!'" She imitated his voice perfectly.

"You…think he's hot? He's like super old." Ed muttered, slightly hurt. Al twiddled his fingers again.

"I bet he is a total sex demon in bed." Her eyes glittered with admiration and lust.

"Riza will slaughter you if she hears you say that." Ed then smiled from relief that Riza and Roy were meant to be.

Sloane glared at her fellow blond who stared intensely back.

"Let's get going!" Al jolted up and laughed nervously, pulling Sloane's bags off the rack and putting them on his massive shoulder.

"Thank you Al! I can take those." Sloane smiled reaching up.

When Al didn't unhand the bags to the young girl, her eyes narrowed.

"Alphonse. I said I can carry them." She spit the words out sharply.

"Uh…uh…ED HELP!" Al started to panic, afraid to make the wrong choice.

She is so small, but, so is his brother. He wants her to like him but he doesn't want his brother to be mad. Conflicting moments like these made Al's suit of armor not seem so tough. His soft inside of pure kindness can sometimes get the best of him.

"Let him carry the bags." Ed sighed and led them off the train while Sloane jumped for her bags.

"Damnit…fine…so you guys don't have a house?"

"Well…we did but we'll show you that later. Staying at the Rockbell house will be best for now and we are always welcome." Ed smiled to reassure her and started their short walk to the house.

"_I feel like I've known her for years. She must be kind of scared in a new place. Staying with people she doesn't really know. Then again, Sloane is so confident. I just REALLY want to see her naked. I mean ALCHEMY. ALCHEMY IS WHAT I WANT TO SEE." _The elder Elric's mind wandered too far and he shivered a bit.

"You alright there Elric?" Sloane wiggled her long pale fingers in his face causing his body to spasm for a moment.

"So this is the house, Sloane!" Al presented the yellow house to the girl.

Outside the quaint house stood Pinako Rockbell shaking her head.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric I told you two to call when you come home! And who is this young lady you brought with you?" She pursed her lips causing Sloane to sink.

"Granny we need some repairs. And also, this is Sloane Usov. She transferred to our State Alchemist section and she needs a place to stay. I'm hoping she can stay for awhile."

"Of course she can! Call me "Granny" Sloane! I love guests. It will be a pleasure." She gave Sloane a nod.

The group walked into the house and Sloane grinned. Nothing felt as homey as the Rockbell House. The Elric brothers always flood themselves with warm memories of playing here and showing Winry alchemy.

"This is such a nice house! This is nothing like my house back home!" She squealed in excitement and admired all the nick-knacks.

"Did you live in a hut or something?" Ed laughed.

Sloane turned stone cold. "Actually, I did."

Edward froze and stuttered, not looking at her. Pinako chewed her lip and glared at Ed. Alphonse looked like he would wet himself if he could. Then, an evil smile crept onto Sloane's face.

"Just kidding asswipe. I just wanted you to feel like shit. I lived in a mansion. I like quaint houses. This one is so cozy!" She chuckled to herself.

Pinako tried to hold back a laugh from the joke but failed and everyone in the room shared a lighthearted laugh as well. It was so unifying. Everyone sharing a laugh even though Sloane is new. The room eased after the humorous moment and Sloane carefully placed herself on the couch Ed usually slept on. Alphonse sat next to her, giving her purse to her. And Ed sat next to Sloane on the other side.

"Thank you Al." She kissed his metal cheek and his pupils grew.

"N-No pro-problem! Do you want something to drink?"

"You're always so polite Al! I'd love some water." Before Al could get up, Pinako put up her small wrinkled hand and walked over to the kitchen.

"Winry! Come down here!" Pinako called up and Ed twitched awkwardly.

Suddenly, a bubbly blonde came down the stairs.

"Skinny perfect bitch." Sloane thought to herself, teeth clenched.

"Umm...who are you? I'm Winry Rockbell! I see you met Ed and Al. They are practically my own brothers."

Before Sloane could speak, Ed stepped up to the plate.

"This is Sloane Usov. She transferred to our State Alchemist department and needs a place to live so she's staying her for a bit. She's also my-"

"_No Elric. Don't you dare."_ Sloane's mind was screaming but she couldn't bring herself to use words.

"Girlfriend. She's my girlfriend. Isn't that right Sloane?" Ed put his arm around Sloane's waist which made her turn scarlet.

"Ye-Yeah!" She squeaked out with a quivering smile.

'That's _nice_." Winry turned her back and stomped back upstairs.

"I better not hear you two fucking later on tonight." She called out for the seemingly last word.

"You won't HEAR anything I promise Winry!" Ed couldn't stop smirking.

"Ed can you help me tie my shoe? Outside?" Sloane tried to smile.

"Uh-" Before he could answer, she dragged him out the front door.

"WHAT THE FUCK ELRIC!? FIRST YOU SPRAIN MY WRIST AND NOW I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?"

"Please just pretend! Winry is my childhood friend. After the failed transmutation of my mother, she built me my auto-mail. She's a great friend but she has been on my dick for years now. If she thinks I'm taken, she won't bug me." Ed crossed his arms, trying to be intimidating.

"Great! But she'll probably slit my throat tonight!" Sloane was yelling at this point.

"Sloane? Brother?" Al peaked out the door nervously.

"GO BACK INSIDE AL! WE'RE BUSY!" Both Sloane and Ed yelled at the same time and Al sunk back inside.

"Fine. Let's cut a deal. I get to examine your brother's Blood Rune and your auto-mail as well as the site of the transmutation and I will be your loving girlfriend." She raised a thin eyebrow.

"…Deal." Ed looked down again, thinking about his mother. "We burned the site down though. There might be some stuff left though. I'll take you tomorrow."

Sloane gave a warm cautious smile, "You don't have to. It's ok."

"No it's part of the deal. I'll take you. But you have to listen to me talk about my mother a lot. She was wonderful."

"Raising you two must have been her favorite job in the world. I'd love to hear about her. But now, I have to be your special lady. So, let's make it convincing." She grinned wickedly and chuckled.

"Again?" Ed extended his flesh hand and she nodded, putting her hand in his.

"Yeah. If I do something, go with it. Before we go in, can I have a hug? I haven't had a real one since before the war." She blushed and looked everywhere but as his face.

Ed looked shocked for a moment but then his eyes warmed. Without letting her prepare, he took her in his arms and she returned the favor.

"Thanks Ed."

"No problem Sloane."


	5. Chapter 4: The Small Bird

Tick tock. Tick…tock. The clocked ticked perfectly in the kitchen while Al and Pinako washed dishes.

"So…" Ed mumbled, staring at the blue sofa.

"Where am I sleeping?" Sloane knocked her heels together and stared at the sofa as well.

"Aren't you two together? Sleep together you fools. NO INTERCOURSE THOUGH." Pinako called out from the kitchen.

The group had just eaten a fantastic rice dinner. Sloane talked about her travels, careful to avoid the war. She was the life of the dinner table. Winry, however, was the 'Negative Nelly'. She kept her head down and aggressively picked at her food. When Sloane, asked for a napkin, Winry scrunched one up and tossed it onto Sloane's lap. When Sloane started discussing some of the cool sites from her homeland when Pinako asked, Winry stood up and carried her dinner upstairs. The table was silent. Pinako sighed and told them to let her be.

"Ummm are you two really…dating? This quickly?" Al poked his head out of the kitchen, a disappointed aura radiated from his body.

"Al! I-I…Ed you tell him." Sloane pushed Ed towards Alphonse.

"Al, we're not," He looked to make sure Pinako and Winry weren't around to hear, "…we're not actually dating."

Alphonse took a huge breath of relief.

"Then…why did-"

"Winry is apparently all over his dick. He needs a fake girlfriend. That is me. In return, I get to know more about how you two lost your bodies." She chewed her lip.

"Oh…um…ok…well…I don't sleep so uh…if you can't sleep, you can come talk to me." Sloane smiled at Al's gesture of kindness and went over to hug him.

"Thank you for being so understanding Al. You're so sweet. If I'm still up, I promise to talk to you. I also want to help get your body back. You deserve it." She squeezed his armor and he wrapped his hands around her.

His soul fluttered with warmth. Even though Ed wants Sloane, the tsundere secretive bitch, he grinned seeing his brother so happy. If Al had his body back, he'd be a total ladies man. A sweet, considerate, intelligent alchemist could make any woman want him. This made Ed slightly jealous. But with Sloane, he had the jump start.

"I'm going to see Mom's grave before it turns too dark." Al let Sloane go and headed towards the door.

"Do you mind if we come?" Ed questioned and Sloane smiled slightly.

"Al, it's more like…is it okay if I join you with Ed?" Sloane blushed and looked anxious.

"Of course! It's not too long of a walk and we'll show you our old house." Alphonse gave her soothing eyes and she grinned.

"My jacket is in my bag uh…" She hadn't unpacked yet and the thought of doing so made Sloane sigh mildly.

"Here." Ed handed her his long red coat, blushing slightly and she took it hesitantly.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be cold!" She tightened the fabric in her hands.

"Oh I'll be fine! You have two extra limbs to keep warm anyways!" He chuckled and the trio headed out the door.

"My homeland looks nothing like this. It's so beautiful out here. So simple and spacious!" Suddenly, she bolted and ran into a section of grassy plain.

Cartwheel after cartwheel, she traveled over a tiny patch of land with flips. She laughed so purely that the brothers ran over to her and cheered for her.

"How do you do that?" Al asked inquisitively when she finished with a cartwheel.

"I promise to teach you when you get your body back, Al. I pinky promise." Her smile curled.

"What's that?" Al stared at her pinky.

"…You don't do that here? Maybe it's just in my culture. A pinky promise is a silly kind of unbreakable promise. If you do break the promise," Her lips formed a wicked curve, "You get your pinky broken."

The brothers twitched but her silly laugh made them settle. Extending her pinky she promised to teach him to cartwheel and she wrapped her pinky around his.

"Now Ed. I'll teach you too okay?" Ed stared at the ground.

"It's too hard to learn! I'll stick to alchemy!" He threw his arms up in the air. "Plus, we need to keep going if we want to get back before dark."

"Right. Her grave is this way." Alphonse led the way, walking in front on the dirt path.

Edward was thinking about his mother and how much he missed her. His eyes started to get glossy. He missed her so much. There is nothing he would want more than to have her back and for Al to have his body.

"Our Mom was so cool." Ed started, "She did everything for us. Remember when we would make those alchemy birds for Mom and she would always tell us how much she loved them?" He smiled at the memory he spoke aloud.

Al clapped his hands together and created a small stone-like bird. "Yeah, she loved these." He then carried it like it would break from the slightest touch.

"Our father left us for a reason we haven't quite figured out. We learned alchemy from his books and our mother's encouragement made us love to do it even more." Al stated and Ed glanced up at the stars, searching for his mother.

"I'm glad you had such a positive push for your alchemy." Sloane tried to be positive but it seemed half-assed to her.

"She became sick and got worse because of the heartbreak from our asswipe father leaving. Then she passed away." Ed was choking on tears.

Sloane grabbed his auto-mail hand and he squeezed hers lightly, making sure not too hurt her again. Al stopped walking and pointed to a small, humble grave.

"Trisha Elric

1878-1904"

All three stared at the grave, getting closer to it. Al placed the bird on top of the stone. Still holding her hand, Ed pulled Sloane into a sobbing hug.

"I know we're not really that close but please, stay with us. There's something about you that's like our mother. I don't know what but I know that she would love you. I'm so sorry for being weird. And I shouldn't cry this much but I miss her so much. We gave her such a shitty burial too. Just a lousy stone." Ed kept bawling and Sloane rubbed his back and had Al join in the hug.

"Guys, I think this sounds nuts but…I think us three are meant to be together. Something feels right yet, also forced. Like fate. But I like it. Trisha sounds like an amazing woman. She would be so proud of you two for the philanthropy and success you two have achieved. Don't forget she died loving you two and not even a stampede of chimeras could tear that apart." Sloane let these words spill out of her mouth and the words soothed the heart broken brothers who missed so much but also had so much to gain.

"I'm going to help you two. I promise. I know I'm not supposed to use any of my alchemy outside of battle but-" She let go and cold air hit her, flickering the coat.

She clapped her hands and pressed them on the packed soil in front of her looming tombstone. Suddenly, a small, yet beautiful, gazebo with light wood grew out of the ground, covering the lost soul's grave. Snapping her fingers, Sloane caused light pink flowers to flutter like butterflies around the poles of the quaint covering. The setting sun caused shadows to pattern the wood.

"I figured out how to work with nature and alchemy. Is this ok? Wait-" She clapped again and a small bench rose out of the ground next to her grave. She snapped yet again and a tiny patch of white lily flowers appeared in front of the headstone. Sloane then used her finger and wiggled it, causing a blank slate on the stone.

"What are you doing!" Ed looked infuriated.

"Wait." Sloane muttered, emotionless.

Wiggling her long boney, finger, Sloane engraved in beautiful cursive,

"Trisha Elric

1878-1904

Beloved mother, wife and friend

We will always love you."

"I know I shouldn't have changed it but, I felt this might make you feel better." She looked down and then Al fell to his knees and his brother sat next to him.

"It's beautiful Sloane. Thank you. I can't thank you enough." Al stared at the grave and Ed began to cry again.

"Thank you Sloane. I love it. It's so beautiful now. She would have loved this." Ed grinned.

After a seemingly forever, the group unanimously got up and started to walk further ahead. A cluttered messed of charred wood and ashes sat on a hill. The memories of home flooded the two brothers who smiled and recited quotes their mother used to say and recalled happy dinner times and awkward alchemic mistakes. But then, the biggest alchemic mistake they ever made hit both of them like a train.

"We thought we could do it. We were desperate. We just wanted her back. Ed and I set up everything and then took a deep breath and put our hands down." Al seemed to shake recalling the moment his whole life changed.

"All of these malicious colors swirled and we knew it was wrong. A disfigured mass of blood and skin started to twitch and groan. It was horrific. When I saw that my brother was gone and that my leg was a bloody stump, I screamed that whoever took him could take my heart if they had to. I knocked over armor and drew a Blood Rune. Then after the alchemy, I lost my arm but Al had a body. The Rockbells fixed me up. WE decided to find our bodies and become State Alchemists to do some good. But, we burned this place down so we couldn't turn back. We had to keep fighting." Ed clenched his fists.

"You guys are amazing. Look, you told me as much as I need to know. If the place was still intact, I'd investigate. But, you two were right to burn it down. We should go back to the Rockbells' and go to sleep. It's been a long day. Al, if you feel sad in the middle of the night, wake me up. Seriously, wake me up if you want to talk about this. We can talk anytime. Today was a triggering day for you two emotionally so, I'm open to listen. But, let's get going. No more frowns alright?" Sloane gave a reassuring grin and pulled the cheeks of the eldest brother up into a smile.

Laughter burst out, even on the most painful geographic point of the Elric brothers' lives. Sloane took Ed and Al's hands, metal-hand-metal, and started to walk home in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 5: Pull-Out Bed

"We're ba-" Ed opened the front door to a dark room. "I guess they went to bed."

Al shrugged and began to walk towards the staircase after turning on the kitchen light so the blondes could see.

"I'll be upstairs reading tonight. Goodnight Ed and Sloane. Sleep well! I'll see you at breakfast." Al waved and clambered upstairs.

"Is that what he does all night?"

"More or less. Reads, plays board games, practices alchemy outside, meditates sometimes. I would stay with him but well…I have to sleep."

"So…the couch." Sloane coughed.

"Oh! Granny left a note on the couch!" Ed picked up a piece of paper.

"_The couch can now be pulled out into a bed. Winry and I engineered it. NO BEING LOUD AND NO SEXUAL INTERCOURSE. Sleep well love birds! ~ Granny"_

"That old hag did something right! Now let's figure this out."

Ed and Sloane started pulling off the cushions and tugging on every inch of the couch, trying to figure it out. After thirty minutes of effort and swearing, Sloane found a switch which sprung out a meek mattress. After high fiving Sloane, Ed left to get pillows and blankets.

"Are you ok with this?" Sloane heard the words while setting up the pillows but didn't look at Ed.

"Yeah are you?" Ed asked while flattening the blanket.

"Yeah."

"I am kind of self conscious. Do you mind turning around so I can put on my pajamas?" Sloane asked quietly.

Ed nodded and turned around. His skin prickled at the thought of such a beautiful girl getting naked behind him. Sloane opened her bag and pulled out a small silk nightgown. She took off her clothes with her bra included and slipped on the nightgown and a more comfortable pair of panties. Crawling into bed, she pulled the blue flannel blanket up to her smooth chin.

"You can look now Ed." Ed then turned around.

"Well uh…" Ed took off his pants and his shirt.

Sloane's eyes turned into orbs. She examined the alchemist's fit body. Smooth light abs and impressive biceps on his left arm. She felt very self-conscious then about her small, round tummy. Sloane is not exactly skinny. Her breasts are large, her tummy sticks out, and her thighs are thick with muscle. Awkward in her mind. Not worth looking at. The light went off and a bit of moonlight shown in through the window. She felt pressure on the bed squishing in from Ed's weight.

"Sloane. You don't have to be uncomfortable around me. I know you don't like your body." Ed muttered into the darkness after decades of silence.

Sloane curled up into a ball and sucked in her stomach, hoping it would stay that way.

"I'm not beautiful like Winry, Ed. You don't have to flatter me." She could feel Ed grimace.

"Well, that's what you think, silly. I know this is personal and forward but…are you a virgin?" Ed's question hit her like a bus.

"…Yeah…are you?" Sloane felt so lame for her answer.

"I'm not. Winry and I did it. But forget that. Sloane…I think you're really beautiful. I want to see your body. And touch you. I know we've been moving so fast. But I just can't stop wanting you."

Sloane sucked in her breath at his words. No one has wanted her like that. Her village only liked her for her alchemy. Men asked her out to see what alchemic powers she possessed. She always felt so alone.

"Ed…do you want to touch me…now?" Sloane squeaked out those words, almost regretting them.

"Well yes but not if you don't want me too." Ed gulped.

"Ed I want you." The words spit out of her mouth. "Please, be gentle. But I don't really know what to do." The heat of her blush could light a fire. "I talk a lot of talk but I'm actually not experienced. I haven't even seen a naked man."

Ed carefully placed his hand on hers. "I promise to be gentle. Let me do all the work Sloane. You don't have to do anything you don't want to either. Just say no and I'll stop." She nodded at his reassuring words.

"Ok…but…let me touch you first. I want to figure it out." Sloane rolled herself on top of him, straddling his hips.

Sloane placed a soft kiss on Edward's lips. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. She shivered at the cold of his auto-mail arm. His tongue traced a smooth path on her bottom lip and she gasped. His tongue explored her delicate mouth. Sloane's tongue touched his and sparks electrocuted her in pleasure. But she pulled back and kissed his jaw. His arms slid down to her waist and pulled up her dress a bit. Kissing his neck, she ran her fingers down his chest to his abs.

"Even with auto-mail, your body is amazing. I love it Ed." She whispered with a husky voice.

She scooted her bum back to his knees. She started to fiddle with the waistband of his boxers nervously and he groaned, member hardening.

"You don't have to do that Sloane." He choked out from the tease.

"…Ed I want to make you feel amazing. Let me try." He squeezed her hand and she slowly pulled down his now bulging boxers.

She placed her hand on his member and Ed's throat hitched. She started to feel it and figure out its length. Ed clutched the blanket.

"This is a part of you that is certainly not short." A wicked smile made its way onto Sloane's face.

"Backhanded compliment eh? You're lucky you're so hot." Ed chuckled at her joke.

"Does this feel good?" She started to rub it.

"Yes. More…" He sputtered while she started to move faster.

He put his hand on hers and helped her give him a correct rub-down. When she got the hang of doing it correctly, he stroked her cheek and she nuzzled it.

"Um…is this a part that I am supposed to kiss?" She felt silly for asking such a question.

"You sure can. You can suck on it too." She saw that Ed was grinning, egging her on.

Sloane lowered her mouth and kissed the head, looking up at Ed for approval. His grin grew wider. Then she gave it a few kitten licks, tasting it. After she found out it didn't have too bad of a taste, she started to suck on the head.

"FUCK SLOANE." Ed grunted aggressively from pleasure.

"Does it hurt?!" She shot her head up, thinking she caused pain. "Oh God I'm so sorry!" She held her hands up.

"God no. It feels amazing. Keep going. Just for a little bit more, and then it's my turn." Ed gave her a kiss on the cheek and then lay back down.

She went back down and started to suck again. She felt heat grow in-between her legs from this arousing act and Ed's groans of pleasure. Sloane put more in her mouth and Ed groaned louder. Her mind was only focused on his pleasure so she took more and more in her mouth till she had the whole thing. It was a bit uncomfortable but, it was worth his pleasure to her.

"FUCK SLOANE I'M GOING TO CUM!" Ed's body arched and before she could react, she felt something warm go into her mouth.

"I'm so sorry I should have warned you sooner! Shit!" Ed sat up, feeling remorse for not telling her.

With a half full mouth, Sloane asked, "Is it dangerous to swallow?"

"No." He silently laughed to himself, remembering what Granny always said, _"Don't talk with your mouth full!"_ "

"But you can spit it ou-" He heard a gulp.

"You are so hot Sloane. Very few girls do that." He kissed her neck.

"I found doing that kind of fun. I liked pleasing you." Sloane blushed.

Ed kissed her neck again, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"You did a great job. And you'll get to be really good at this." Ed muttered into her neck.

Ed flipped her onto her back and pulled off her night dress. He gazed at her body. She covered her breasts.

"Sloane, please move your hands. I want to see. I like your body. I want to touch you. Please." Ed gave her a reassuring smile.

Sloane slowly moved her hands and looked away from Edward. He tipped her chin towards him. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her.

"We can stop if you want." His eyes were soft and sincere.

She shook her head no and he smiled warmly.

Ed started to kiss down her neck and started to suck on her left nipple, twiddling the other one in his flesh fingers. Sloane started seeing stars from the glorious pleasure she felt.

"Ed…it feels so good. More…please." She pushed her breasts towards him and he smiled.

"I'm glad you like that." Ed continued to suck.

His auto-mail hand started to move down her stomach as he moved to her other nipple. Her skin tingled at his touch. Her breathing turned desperate. Squirming, she pushed her breasts up to him, further. He traced around her hip bones while still sucking.

"No Ed! Not…there." She blushed.

That's her most private place. No one ever sees that but her. He placed his lips on hers.

"Don't worry. Please, let me make you feel good." She cocked her head at his words.

"It gets…better?" Ed gave her a wicked smile.

"We just got started." He pulled her panties down and spread her legs.

"Ed…"

He put a finger to her lips. She hushed. His finger trailed down her stomach again and touched her now soaking folds.

"OH EDWARD!" She covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"More?" He teased her entrance.

Sloane kept moaning from his touch. He touched her clit and she gasped for air. He decided to step up his game and he crouched down. Before Sloane could ask him about his actions, he licked her folds. Sloane pulled a pillow to her face to prevent screaming in pleasure.

"I'm going to put in a finger okay?" She nodded, not knowing what to expect.

Ed slowly slid in his middle finger and Sloane squeaked. He started to slowly move his finger around the inside of her.

"Ed…it feels so great…keep going…" She pushed her hips to him.

"You're so sexy when you want me, Sloane." Ed whispered to her.

He started to lick her clit and finger her. She moaned his name over and over again, causing his member to grow thicker and harder. He then stopped and kissed her.

"Are you ready Sloane? For me to…you know…take you?" Ed sucked on her collar bone.

"Yes!" She exclaimed in ecstasy.

"It'll hurt a bit. Nothing a tough girl like you can't handle. Just hold onto me. I'll go slowly." He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Go." Sloane whispered and Edward started to push himself in.

"Fuck…you're almost too tight. It feels great." He grunted in pleasure, eyes wide.

Pain shot through her thighs to her stomach. It burned and stung. Sloane tried to use all her willpower not to cry but the tears welled up.

"I-I'm sorry!" The tears raced down her cheeks.

"It's okay. I'll wait for you to be ready." Ed kissed her softly.

While she adjusted, he stroked her blonde hair and kissed her smooth, warm lips. When the pain settled down, she nodded at him. He grabbed her hips and started to thrust slowly. Pain started again but morphed into pleasure. She felt so full. And connected. Part of him was inside of her body. The thought soaked her through and through.

"Ed. Faster. Please." She looked at him with strong need.

"Your wish is my command." Ed kissed her forward and thrust into her, HARD.

"Oh God Ed! Fuck! Harder!" She called out to him and he followed orders.

"You are so tight Sloane. God you're amazing." He thrust into her aggressively, watching her breasts bounce.

After what seemed like a second and infinity at the same time, Sloane came, yelling his name. He pulled out and faster than he could say 'transmutation'; she started to suck again on his member.

"Good girl Sloane. You're doing so great." Sloane sucked harder after hearing his encouraging words.

Suddenly, the love-making couple heard a familiar noise. Alphonse. Frozen in fear, the couple looked at each other and swore.

"Are you guys OK?! I heard Sloane yelling!" The suit of armor clunked down the stairs.

Pulling the blanket up to their chins and scooting away, the couple clenched their muscles nervously. Ed held down his erection and Sloane tucked her nightgown under her pillow.

"Everything's fine Al! Ed just kicked me with his stupid metal leg in his sleep. No worries!" She spoke the words so confidently, even she believed it.

"Why isn't my brother wearing a shirt?" Al asked inquisitively.

"Because I got hot. Sloane said she's okay with it. Don't worry Al. Everything is fine." Ed sat up and scratched his neck. "Find anything interesting to read?"

"Well I did actually. But…I'll tell you in the morning. Go back to sleep okay? I'm sorry Ed kicked you Sloane!" Al turned towards the stairs.

Chuckling, Sloane said, "No worries!" She waved at him and he walked back up the stairs.

"I have never been so scared in my life." Ed muttered, lying back down.

Without saying a word, Sloane started to rub his erection again. Seconds later, the alchemist came in her hand and she licked her reward off her fingers. She grinned at him.

"Did I do it right?"

Ed pulled the busty beauty to him. He kissed her hair and ran his auto-mail fingers through it, careful not to pull.

"You did so well. I loved it. Did you?"

She nodded into his chest and fell asleep to his heartbeat. He watched her sleep until he too drifted off into a deep restful slumber.


	7. Chapter 6: Shadows, Sobs and Guns

"EDWARD ELRIC! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Pinako screamed at the top of her lungs, waking up Sloane and Edward.

Screeching in embarrassment, Sloane went under the blankets. Slowly pulling her nightgown from under her pillow, she slipped it on, listening to Pinako yell at Ed. Ed pull his boxers back on and yelled back.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD! SHE'S NOT HURT!" Pinako didn't believe the first part of that at all.

"I thought Sloane said you kicked her in her sleep? That's what the yelling was." Alphonse looked concerned, standing by the bed.

"Alphonse darling, they lied to you. I will have them tell you. I specifically told them not to but they did anyways. Sloane, I am disappointed but I know this was Edward's idea."

"I am so sorry ma'am. We both wanted to." Sloane came out of the blanket, tears in her eyes from the humiliation.

"Look! You've made her cry! Granny!" Ed huffed at Pinako who chewed her lip with a tinge of reluctance.

"Granny, please let me explain it to Alphonse outside. I want to explain why we did it." Sloane got some courage.

"Fair enough. Go, now." Ed twiddled his thumbs nervously.

Sloane crawled over Ed and pulled on his red coat to cover the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. She led Al outside and closed the door.

"Al, I know you know what sex is. That's what Ed and I were doing." Sloane looked at her feet.

"I thought…you…" Al's eyes turned dark with sadness.

"We lied Al. You caught Ed and I while we were doing some naughty stuff. We didn't want to freak you out. We shouldn't have lied nor done it in the first place."

"But you two aren't dating…that's wrong." Al took a small step back.

"I know. We were just so hormonally charged."

"You're only supposed to do that when you love someone! You ruined my brother!" Al went back inside and ran upstairs.

Sloane sat on the ground and sobbed. She felt so disappointed. Not in what she did. But that she lied to someone who has been so sweet to her. Sloane disappointed the woman who has been hospitable to her. And she put Ed in a bad spot. She also remembered disappointing her family. Disappointment. The raging hot sun beat down on her and caused discomfort in the coat. All of these thoughts rushed through her head and she lay sideways on the dirt, sobbing. The door opened.

"Come inside Sloane. Let me help you." It was Ed's voice.

"No! Leave me alone! I just disappointed amazing people who have been nothing but nice to me." She curled up further while she choked on tears.

"Look, Granny feels bad for yelling at you. I explained that I persuaded you. I'm not ashamed of doing it, by the way. It was really awesome. Al is just distraught because he and I have different views of sex. And he likes you so much that it made him a bit heartbroken. He'll be okay. Look, we have to go to see Mustang today. So let's get you ready okay?" Ed offered his hand to her and she glanced over to look at him.

Her eyes were red with tears and her cheeks puffed up. She quivered a smile and then stood up. She hugged Ed and walked inside.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you dear." Pinako gave her a small apologetic hug.

"I promise it won't happen again." She smiled through the tears.

"IT WON'T!?" Ed looked shot down.

Sloane smirked at Ed and he nodded. It will totally happen again. And again. And again. They both know it. But Sloane knew what she had to do. She had to confront Al again. She carefully walked up the stairs. She heard Winry comforting Al. When Sloane walked in, Winry glared while Al sat and hung his head.

"Go back to your homeland whore!" Winry's words cut her to pieces.

"I-I…" Sloane clenched her fists and closed the door.

"Listen Winry, I know you and Ed did it so don't call me a slut." Winry flinched "Another thing, I don't love Edward. But whatever we did last night was purely consensual and it was certainly enjoyable. I am sorry that you don't like it. But I am not a whore for having sex with one guy. Al, I know you have a more pure view about love-making. I'm sorry it disappointed you. But what happened, happened. We need to move past it and work together. To get your body back right?" Al looked up at Sloane slowly.

"You're right Sloane. I'm sorry. What you two did is just between the two of you." Sloane hugged Al for his kind words.

"Thank you Al. Now, I need to get ready to go see the colonel with you two. We'll leave in thirty minutes alright?"

"Sloane, when I get my body back. The first thing I want, is a hug from you." Al looked embarrassed.

She kissed his cheek and then raced to the bathroom.

Al helped her turn on the shower and then politely exited for her to get undressed. Sloane looked in the mirror. Ravaged hair, snot on her nose, red cheeks and nose, eyes swollen. Hot. She suddenly realized how much her thighs hurt from her Fullmetal Escapade. She hopped in the shower and smiled from the warmth. After a thorough scrub down, she got out. Smiling into the mirror, she felt clean.

"Shit…" She forgot her normal clothes. "ALPHONSE!" She called out.

"Are you okay Sloane?!" Al rushed to the door.

"Yeah can you get my bag from downstairs please? I had Ed clean up my clothes. I'd really appreciate it." Al agreed to go get her bag.

Moments later, Al left the bag at the door. Pulling it in by the handle, she dragged the bag by her foot. Unzipping it, she pulled out panties, a new bra, a light aqua-marine tank top, small black skirt, and black lace up boots that went past her ankles. It was a hot day and she didn't want to sweat. She brushed out her hair and frowned, not knowing what to do with it. After slapping on some make-up, she trotted down stairs with the bag over her shoulder. Ed gaped.

"Sweet Jesus Sloane. I mean…" Pinako glared at Ed.

"Let's get going!" Sloane smiled and placed her bag by the couch that had been put back together. Al was waiting next to Ed. She wondered if he was aroused by her outfit too but just couldn't show it. She shrugged and grabbed Ed and Al by the hands. After chatting about what they wanted to eat, they hopped on the train. An older woman offered snacks to them after hearing that they are State Alchemists. Though Al isn't a State Alchemist, he works as hard as one and he travels along with the group. After the train trip, the group walked into the State Alchemy building. Busy alchemists discussed new techniques and paperwork. But they all stared as Sloane walked in.

"Ah, I see you came back." Roy Mustang's voice rung in the trio's ears.

"Oh hello sir!" Sloane curtsied.

"You don't have to be so polite. Just call me Roy. But hearing the word 'sir' coming out of your mouth is very sexy." Roy's eyes blazed with lust.

"Oh um…thank you…Roy." Sloane blushed madly and Ed glared at the colonel.

"As you are a new member of our unit, we need to know your birthday so we can celebrate it." Roy smiled but Ed saw right past this.

"YOU DIDN'T ASK MY BIRTHDAY!" Roy put his hand on Ed's face, still smiling.

"Colonel, do you only want to know her birthday so you know when she is of legal age to date?" Roy's face sank at Alphonse's words.

"Don't be silly Al! I'm just being kind!" Ed laughed at that statement.

"Um…June…June 28." Sloane muttered.

"TOMORROW!? YES!" Roy looked enthralled. "I mean," he coughed, "We'll make sure to celebrate. You can also make more friends. And get away from that short blond idiot Elric." Ed fumed but Al held him back.

"Sir…I mean…Roy, no disrespect but…you are kind of short too. I'm only a few centimeters shorter than you. And I'm a girl." Ed erupted in laughter and cheered while Mustang clenched his teeth.

"As long as I'm taller than most people here," He glanced at huge Alphonse and the nearby Armstrong, "I am content. Now there is a favor I need of you, Sloane."

"Yes! What is it?" Roy grinned at her obedience.

"I need you to accompany Havoc and I on a mission. We need your alchemy for this." Sloane nodded

"So when do we leave?" Ed inquired.

Roy chuckled from his belly and smiled, "You two aren't going. You are going on a different mission with Riza." Riza popped her head around the corner after hearing her name.

"Goddamnit…fine…" Ed grumbled and Riza looked slightly hurt. "No! Not because of you Riza. Because of this ass hole." Ed stuck out his tongue at Roy.

"No thanks Ed, I don't need toilet paper." He poked Ed's tongue back into his mouth.

Before the Elrics could say a word, he pulled Sloane through multiple doors until he reached his office. Jean Havoc was smoking a cigarette and relaxing. He immediately sat up and saluted Mustang who returned the favor.

"Sir! I ju-" he noticed Sloane, "Nice to see you again, beautiful Sloane." He winked at her and she stepped slightly behind Roy.

"Want to take a seat there Sloane? Across from Havoc?" Roy went to his desk.

"Or right next to Havoc?" Jean patted the cushion next to him.

Sloane sat across from him, nervously, and he popped a cigarette back in his mouth.

"Now, I need Havoc's firearm skills and your alchemy to make this work. We need you to create a distraction. I know you can work with nature as a side with your real alchemy. We have decided to deem you the 'Shadow Alchemist' here. I am the 'Flame Alchemist'." He snapped his fingers and created a small flame. Sloane's eyes glazed over at the dancing fire. She blinked when he let it burn out.

When Roy explained the plan, he showed such passion that it almost made Sloane laughed. She grinned and took mental notes of what she needed to do. The objective is to capture an alchemist named Albostrus who has been performing alchemy on little boys, trying to make them super soldiers by bringing them back to life after killing them. This screamed pedophile to her but she put that in the back of her head.

"Sloane, here is where you mostly come in. It's a small job for now, but don't worry, no one else can do this but you. We need you to turn into the shadow of Albostrus. Follow him and then unlock the door secretly along the way so we can go in unnoticed. I hear you're good so this doesn't sound too dangerous right?" Roy smiled eagerly.

Sloane yawned. She was hoping for more excitement but, you get what you get. "Yeah it sounds just fine. Are you two going to arrest him when you corner him?" Roy nodded at her question.

"He is extremely dangerous but don't worry, Havoc and I will not let you be harmed. You can stand back and we'll deal with him." Roy smiled politely.

"Are you saying I can't handle him?" Sloane boiled up at being underestimated.

"With all due respect Sloane, we have never seen your alchemy. We don't know exactly what you can and cannot do."

Suddenly, Sloane disappeared. In a flash. Gone. The men's eyes widened and tense up, not sure of what she'll do. Suddenly, Havoc stood up and held a gun to his head and a knife to his throat.

"Havoc what the hell!?" Roy barked and clenched his fists.

"Si-Sir! I-I am not doing this!" Havoc's eyes are filled with terror but his mouth twists into a smirk.

His cigarette falls onto the ground and his fingers cock the gun. He grins wildly but then, relaxes.

"Havoc! Are you okay?" Roy rushed to Havoc who just sat on the couch.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" He crushed the cigarette and took a deep breath.

"You made a great test dummy Jean!" Sloane giggled while sitting on the couch.

"How did you-" Roy's eyes widened.

"I took control of his shadow and I can make him kill himself if I want to. But I won't die because I'm merely," A shadow grew behind her that turned dragon like, "a shadow."

She chewed her lip and sighed. "But, I'll stay out of harm's way. I'm clearly not a fit alchemist."

"Just tell me how you did it." Roy's mouth pressed firmly.

"Simple. I used alchemy to reform myself into Havoc's shadow. A shadow is an area that is absent of light. I take control of the particles in the surface such as the ground the shadow is on. I can move as I please or just follow. I can control people with the fact that their shadow is connected to their body. But I can certainly do the alchemy others can do. I just find shadows fun!" Sloane giggled again. She noticed Havoc's discomfort. "Jean, I'm sorry for using your body like that. I am not supposed to. But I felt inferior and that I needed to prove myself. Will you forgive me?" Havoc smirked.

"Go on a date with me and I'll forgive you 100%."

"Oh um…" she looked at Roy who was enjoying their tension, "Alright. Sure! It has to be in a few days though because I turn eighteen tomorrow. I know you're older than me. I've never been asked on a date before." Sloane blushed heavily.

"You…haven't?" Roy and Havoc questioned at the same time.

"I got asked a couple times to show men alchemy but not on a date. Unless that's what you want Jean…" She looked down.

"I want a date! Dinner and evening together. Whatever you want. How about a birthday date?" Jean grinned.

"I'd…I'd like that." Sloane smiled.

Roy pursed his lips. "Well, we have to get going. The train stops at about a mile's walk to his town." The three of them nodded and exited, lady first.

On the train, there were seats that faced each other. Havoc sat on one side and Roy on the other. Sloane became anxious on who she was supposed to sit by.

"Sit next to Havoc. Don't worry, I won't be upset." Roy chuckled.

"I…okay…" Sloane sat next to Havoc and yawned again.

"Not sleep well?" Roy looked genuinely concerned.

"I stayed up late." She had flashbacks of the sex she had.

She felt like she would be cheating on Ed if she went on the date with Havoc. She and Ed aren't dating but…it would make him sad. But she did owe Havoc a date for using his body. Sloane used that logic to justify the date.

"You can sleep until we get there. It's about an hour trip. Here, use my shoulder." Havoc suggested sweetly and scooted closer to her.

"I've never slept on a man's shoulder before." She cautiously laid her head down on his shoulder and smiled.

"_It's so warm! And comfortable. And I can hear his heartbeat! This…this is so nice." _Her thoughts bubbled with glee.

"Thank you, Jean." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"You're welcome." Jean smiled back and lit a cigarette, careful not to stir her.

(The following italics are Sloane's dream while sleeping on Havoc)

_Ed and Havoc in a field of flowers and trees with wild deer prancing around. Both extended their hands._

"_Take my hand. I'll make you so happy." They both said at the same time._

"_I can't! I just met you two! I can't make these decisions!" Sloane put her hands onto her face._

_Alphonse stepped out from behind a tree. "Sloane, you're young. Do as you please for now. Experiment. In the end, you'll make an excellent decision."_

_Sloane nodded and walked back over to Havoc and Ed. She took a deep breath and took Havoc's hand. She looked back and saw Winry take Edward's hand._

(End dream)

"You awake now, Sloane?" She heard Havoc's voice.

All she could see was dark blue. She was being held by Havoc while he and Roy walked.

"We felt bad about waking you up so, we let you sleep a bit longer." Havoc's eyes were warm.

Sloane wriggled out of his arms and started to walk beside them. She blushed that she slept so long. The dream wracked her brain while they walked.

"I'm sorry for sleeping." Sloane muttered.

"No harm done Sloane. We're almost there." Roy pointed at a house up on a hill.

"Why are you so nice to me Roy? Everyone else calls you Colonel or Sir but you have me call you Roy. You let me sleep extra but I know if Jean did that, he would get his ass kicked." Jean shrugged in agreement.

"Well, I love to treat beautiful women well. Plus, I want your respect. I know you're smarter than I am and I want you as an ally and as a friend." Roy felt embarrassed about being so personal but, it had to be done.

"Thank you Roy." Sloane smiled and then stopped before the gate of the house. "Hold on. Wait here." She disappeared and circled above them as the shadow of a hawk. She soared up to the house and perched at a window. No one was in the small one room house. She flew down to a riverbed after hearing some yells.

"Help! Someone please!" A small boy was being drowned by what appeared to be Albostrus.

"Shut up! I'm going to bring you back to life as a perfect soldier!" The old man cackled. Sloane appeared behind him.

"Not so fast Albostrus. Let him go." Sloane clenched her teeth.

"Young lady, what do you plan on doing about it?" Albostrus dropped the boy who fell unconscious onto a pile of rocks. Safe from the water. He obviously did not take her seriously.

"Kick your sorry old ass." She swung a punch that he dodged but then tricked him with a kick to the stomach.

Sloane pushed him to the ground and straddled him with her knees on his forearms.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ANOTHER HUMAN BEING AGAIN YOU SICK OLD FUCK!" She screamed while punching him repeatedly in the face.

8…9…10…11…12…

The old man began to laugh even though his face was being smashed in. Sloane angrily got up and clapped her hands together and placed them on the ground. She had created handcuffs and a baseball bat. She then swung the bat at the back of the man's head and he collapsed, potentially dead. She huffed and put handcuffs on him, just in case. She then put the boy over her shoulder and began dragging the old man towards the front of the house. The old man wriggled and she grabbed the bat and swung it at his head one more time. Havoc and Roy stood shocked.

"There. Take him. I need to save this boy's life." She placed the boy on the ground and attempted CPR.

In anger, she bashed on his chest and water then spewed out of the boy's mouth. He coughed and vomited. She saved him. She wiped his forehead and explained that he's safe. He passed out from exhaustion. Roy and Havoc took the old man and secured the handcuffs.

"Well, I was hoping to have him…not on the brink of death. We need him to walk. I know it's a mile but it will take a lot of strength to drag him back. And we need to take this boy to train station." Roy grimaced at the damage on the old man.

Sloane looked at her bleeding knuckles. Then she clasped her hands together again and created a car. Not a fancy one but one that will certainly do.

"Wow. Well then. Put them in the back." Havoc nodded at the colonel's request and threw the bodies in the back.

"Wait…there's only two front seats. Someone has to sit with Albostrus and the boy." All of them stared at the seats.

"I'm Colonel so I'm driving." Roy dashed to the driver's side and Sloane and Havoc sighed.

"You can…sit on my lap to the train station…" Havoc muttered.

"I guess that's what we'll have to do." Sloane grumbled back.

Havoc hopped in the passenger seat and Sloane climbed on top. She gulped and Roy just ignored the odd sight. The drive to the station was silent. When they arrived, Sloane hopped out and carried the boy while Roy and Havoc grabbed Albostrus. A prisoner transport van was waiting for them. Fuher Bradley stood proudly next to it. The little boy was carried off to a crying mother and then taken to a hospital.

"Well done gentlemen and…" He noticed Sloane who sucking the blood out of her bleeding knuckles.

"Lady. My, are you the transfer?" She looked up at him.

"Yes sir I am. Sloane Usov. You are Fuhrer Bradley yes?" She didn't extend her hand due to the blood.

He understood and nodded. He called over a medic who wrapped up her hands for her. Roy and Havoc explained everything Bradley who looked at Sloane in disbelief. He went over and congratulated her. She nodded and twitched in pain. Fuhrer Bradley boarded the prisoner van while the trip waved to him. Boarding the train, the three alchemists resumed their original spots.


	8. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday!

Sloane hopped on the train before the brothers boarded and sat by her. Ed next to Sloane, respectively. The train conductor shouted that their stop would come up in fifteen minutes from their current location.

"So…how was your mission with the two idiots." Ed greeted Sloane in the train with those words and Al gave her a hug.

"Those two idiots and I had a great time. And Jean is taking me out on a birthday date tomorrow." Sloane gave her prissiest look to Ed who clenched his teeth.

"Sloane," Al took this moment to stare out the window, "I fucked you last night and you are now going on a date with Havoc!? Are you fucking serious!?" Ed steamed.

"Cool it Ed. I'm not your girlfriend. Though the sex was fantastic. But, I owe Jean a date. I used his body to demonstrate alchemy to Roy and I feel bad. Roy is planning a small gathering tomorrow for my birthday so I can get more friends and stuff." Sloane shrugged.

Ed nodded but still looked angry. Sloane discussed the mission and the brothers discussed their mission with Riza that went very well. When they arrived, the group enjoyed a dinner with the Rockbells, Winry slowly warming up to Sloane after their incident in the morning.

"Your birthday is tomorrow!? Why didn't you tell us!?" Pinako looked outraged.

Sloane blushed and explained how she never celebrated her birthday before so she never bothered. Pinako reassured her that she would get her a small gift. When Sloane tried to refuse, the old woman threw a spoon at her and told her to be grateful. Ed and Winry laughed hysterically. Al made sure Sloane was okay. Sloane responded with laughter.

"I'm tired. I'm going to turn in if that's alright." Sloane stood up and carried her empty plate to the sink and changed into pajamas in the bathroom.

Laying in bed, she drifted off to sleep before Ed even got up from the dinner table. In the middle of the night, Sloane heard a noise. Outside. Something indescribable. Sloane eased out of bed, climbing over Ed. She put on her boots and Ed's coat and crept outside. Alphonse was trying do some form of alchemy. She rubbed her eyes and walked over to him.

"Al…what are you doing…?" She yawned and scratched her hip.

"Oh Sloane! Did I wake you up?" Al stopped what he was doing.

"Yeah…" She didn't want to lie again.

"I'm so sorry Sloane! I'll go upstairs and read." Al looked so guilty that it broke Sloane's heart a bit.

"No! Don't worry! What are you doing?" She sat on the ground and observed his pile of books.

"I'm trying to create a cannon. I just can't get it right."

"Well, let's see if I can do it. If I can do it, I can teach you." Al nodded and she rose up.

Putting her hands together, she concentrated and placed her hands on the ground. A light shot up and out popped a large black cannon, about the size of the house.

"There we go!" She slid off of it like a slide and then deconstructed the massive bulk.

"Al, you have press hard and put some concentration. You can do it!" Al tried it again.

Out came a large cannon. Not as large as hers but it was still massive. She ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you Sloane!" Al exclaimed.

"Al," she sat on the ground again, "What was that thing you read?"

"Oh…it's this legend that there will be two brothers. Those two brothers will lose someone they love but the soul of that person shatters and shards of it enter another person. It is said that this happens all the time for some odd reason. I think you are that person for us Sloane." Sloane contemplated it.

"Maybe I am Al…maybe I am. Well, my plan is to stay with you two." Al agreed with her plan and she shivered from the cold of the night.

"GO back to bed Sloane. I'll see you in the morning." Al hugged her again and she trotted back inside.

Crawling into bed again, she pulled the blankets on and instantly fell asleep dreaming of cannons.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SLOANE!" Ed, Al, Pinako, and even Winry yelled at the same time.

Sloane shot up from bed and grinned. Birthday rice cakes for breakfast. Why the fuck not. She slid out of bed and joined them at the table. After a delicious meal of rice cakes, Sloane got ready for her day as an alchemist. After showering, she put on a pair of shorts and a different tank top. Today, purple. Mascara and eye shadow went on her large eyes and then she raced downstairs. She laced up her black boots again. Pinako handed her some birthday money and Sloane gave her a hug.

"Have you ever braided your hair Sloane?" Ed asked while fixing his long blond hair.

"No…" She always put it in a ponytail or left it down.

"May I?" Ed finished his braid and took a step towards her.

"Sure!" She grinned and he combed his fingers through her wet hair. He began braiding and hummed as he did so. The feeling of his hands in her hair reminded her of the night the two had sex. It brought tingles to a very sacred place but she just took a deep breath.

"There. Look." She walked over to a nearby mirror. She looked beautiful. The felt the twists of the braid and grinned.

"You look so gorgeous Sloane." Ed held her around the waist.

Al then came down the stairs. Then, the usual train trip. After arriving at the office area, Ed and Al made sure Sloane opened the door before them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SLOANE!" Officers jumped out of countless areas of the hallway at the same time.

Sloane grinned and laughed hysterically. Riza held out a cake and Sloane lit up. She thanked everyone and they led her to a large meeting room, set up for her birthday.

"We didn't know what to get you as a present so instead, we all signed a card." Mustang put a hand on her shoulder.

She picked up the giant card.

"Happy birthday! Have a great day!" Riza wrote.

Mustang wrote: "Congrats on being an adult! Don't worry, you don't look a day over 17. ;)"

The one she noticed was Havoc's, "Happy birthday beautiful. Still on for our date tonight? Love, Jean"

Sloane had tears in her eyes and gave hugs to everyone in the room. Except Havoc. She managed to pull him aside.

"Thank you Jean. And, we are still on for tonight." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

A flash appeared and it turns out Riza took a picture of the two of them.

"CAKE! Ed screeched in joy.

Slices of cake were handed out and munched on. Al watched others eat cake sadly. Sloane noticed this and took some frosting on her finger. She drew a smiley face on his chest plate with the white frosting and he smiled. He took frosting and put a smiley face on her cheek and they laughed. Riza took a picture. After wiping it off, she promised to bake him a cake some day.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as awesome as this is, we do have work to do." Everyone sighed but Al cheerfully cleaned up the cake while officers left with last minute birthday wishes.

"Now, I have paperwork to do. How are your knuckles?" Roy looked down at her fingers.

"Fine…" Sloane grumbled.

She hasn't changed her bandages since the beating. Havoc offered to take her to the medical unit. Roy nodded and headed into his office.

"You're so brave, you know?" Havoc looked down to look her in the eye.

"Thanks. That's very sweet." She licked her lips.

"You know Jean, you seem to be quite a ladies' man. Don't you have a girlfriend?" He lit a cigarette and sighed heavily.

"I have no luck with the ladies. They are either psycho Homunculus or they want buff burly men like Armstrong."

She frowned. She knows how it feels to be unwanted.

"Well, I think you're handsome, Jean." Sloane blushed and looked away.

"You do?" Jean stopped her before the medical unit door. He tipped her chin up to him.

His eyes looked so happy and warm. He seemed like he could scream in joy.

"Yes." Sloane smiled and gulped.

Havoc pulled her into another hug and she accepted. After showing the nurse her bandages, she started unraveling them. Havoc looked at her bloody knuckles and grimaced.

"Good God you really kicked his ass huh?" She agreed and laughed.

"I have an embarrassing question, Jean." Sloane blushed yet again and he looked ready to hear her question.

"What is it?"

"What do I wear on a date? What do we do? I guess that's two questions." She laughed quietly and gave a nervous hand twiddle.

Jean smiled at her innocence.

"Well, I am going to take you out to a nice dinner. Wear a dress. You brought one right?" Sloane sunk.

"I was not allowed to wear a dress where I grew up. Only when I was very little at least. But, now that I am staying here, I'll go get one today." She smiled and wondered how she would look.

"You'll look great. I'll pick you up at the train station here at seven o'clock. And don't you dare bring money. I am paying." She nodded and looked at her knuckles.

The nurse started to wrap them and Jean rubbed her forearm for comfort. He's so sweet to her. Much more sweet than Ed. She shook that thought out of her mind. When she was done, she again looked at her knuckles and started to cry.

"I'm going to look so ugly with my hands like this, Jean."

Havoc immediately got up and hugged her.

"Hey, you look beautiful now and you will look beautiful tonight. I think your knuckles are kind of cool. They make you kickass!" She laughed into his muscular shoulder.

"Thank you Jean." She got up and he walked her out.

He got called by Armstrong for something so he waved to her and left. She made her way to Roy's office and knocked, wincing in pain from her knuckles. When he let her in, she asked him a favor.

"Roy, I was wondering if I could go shopping with Riza for a dress today for my date. I've never owned a dress. Just a few skirts. And Riza is a girl and well…for my birthday, would this be acceptable?" Sloane looked at her feet.

Roy smiled, "That sounds just fine. Let me get her." He walked out the door and called her name.

Riza walked in and smiled at Sloane.

"I want you to take this young lady shopping for a dress. This is an order." Roy looked serious the whole time.

"Yes sir!" Riza then looked at Sloane. They both silently left the building.

"Riza, thank you." Riza smiled.

"You're welcome. I like this more than working with Havoc right now anyways." She chuckled and Sloane looked puzzled.

"Is he being annoying?"

"He won't stop talking about his date with you tonight." Sloane went bug eyed.

"Is he a bad guy?" Sloane looked like she would pee if Riza said yes.

"Oh heavens no. A bit hormonally charged but always a romantic." They boarded the train for a short trip to the town.

"Thank goodness."

After discussing date protocol, their stop appeared.

"Alright, let's get you a beautiful dress." Riza patted Sloane's back as they got off the train.


	9. Chapter 8: Date Night

"I know a great place." Riza smiled up at Sloane who is taller than her.

Walking into a small dress shop, Sloane's eyes bugged at all the frills. Riza noticed this and reassured her that she would not wear a poofy dress with frills. Sloane started picking at dresses. Today would be her lucky day. The dress is mint green on the bottom half and down to her knees. The top half is a white lace pattern with small cup sleeves. When she tried it on, she nervously walked out of the dressing room. Riza's eyes lit up.

"Sloane it's beautiful! Does it fit right?" Sloane tugged at the ends.

"Yeah. Are you sure it looks good? I'm not good at judging these things." Riza nodded eagerly.

"Alright then. This one it is!" Sloane hurried back in the dressing room and changed faster than record time.

She walked out of the dressing room and grabbed her purse. Before going to the line, Sloane saw a pink dress. She picked it up and Riza didn't question it. They both then joined the small line. When she and Riza reached the front, Sloane pulled out a giant wad of cash.

"Good God! I don't get paid that in a month!" Riza ogled over the bunch of cash.

"Oh…this is usually what I carry around with me." Sloane muttered and paid for the dresses.

Riza told her she'd pay for her train ticket back to the Rockbell house but Sloane refused. On the train yet again, they discussed more date protocol. Sloane learned how to properly cross her legs, like a lady. She felt silly learning this but knew it was mandatory. When Riza got off, Sloane stared at the dress until her stop. She made her way back to the Rockbell house and Pinako saw the bag in her hands.

"Go shopping?" Sloane nodded. She carried the bag upstairs. She had to leave for her date in two hours.

"Winry?" Sloane nervously knocked on the door and Winry allowed entrance.

"I was at the store and I got you this. I don't know if you'll like it but I think you'll look beautiful in it. I heard Granny say you tore your last dress on accident." Sloane pulled the pink dress out of the bag.

Winry's eyes stared anxiously at the dress. Then, she smiled. She grabbed the dress and slipped it on over her clothes. It looked a bit big but Pinako could hem it.

"It's great! Thank you Sloane!" Winry pulled the price tag off and looked at it.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS INSANELY EXPENSIVE!" She threw off the dress as if it was made of lava.

"Oh no Winry! I have plenty of money left. My family back home is extremely rich so I have tons with me. It didn't cause a dent. I promise." Winry hugged her and squeeled at the dress.

"Wait…why did you go dress shopping anyways?" Sloane blushed.

"I have a date with second lieutenant Jean Havoc. I owe him one." Winry giggled.

"Ooooh! LET ME HELP YOU GET READY! By the way, I know you and Ed were never dating. I don't like him like that anymore. Oh you'll look so gorgeous!" Winry pushed her in the bathroom. After what seemed like years of make-up and hair, Sloane looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh my God…" She didn't see herself in the mirror.

She saw a beautiful porcelain doll. Her hair was left down and Winry had given her a waterfall braid down the left side.

"You look perfect." She helped Sloane get into the dress and zipped it up.

Sloane looked at her feet and realized she didn't buy shoes. Winry quickly provided her with a pair of black flats. Sloane hugged Winry, thanking her. She raced downstairs to get to the train station on time. Downstairs, Ed and was eating. Food dropped out of his mouth.

"What the-" Pinako closed his mouth.

"I…I have a date…" Sloane looked everywhere but at Ed.

"WITH WHO!?" Ed slammed his fork down.

"Jean…Jean Havoc. He asked me on a date…so I obliged." Ed's face sunk.

"I…okay…have fun…" Ed turned back to his food.

Pinako told Al, who also gaped at Sloane, to walk her to the station.

"Thank you Al!" Sloane tugged him out the door.

On the way, Al decided to break the silence.

"You look beautiful Sloane." She grinned.

"Aww Al thank you!" She hugged his arm.

"I never look like this. I feel like a princess!" She twirled her dress and around and Al laughed.

"Thank you Al. For the confidence. I really needed it." Sloane said as they arrived at the station.

"Be safe. Make a phone call home if you need us!" Alphonse gave her a slip with the Rockbells' phone number on it.

She gave him a hug and then boarded the train. For what felt like six years inside that train of self pep talking, Sloane's stop was called. She took a deep breath and carefully walked off the train. She looked around and saw other military officers and businessmen walking around. She sat on a bench and nervously fiddled with her thumbs. She became deathly scared of him not showing up.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long." She heard Havoc's voice and she smiled.

"Oh heavens no! I just showed up!" She got up and grinned making him match her.

He was wearing a simple pair of slacks with a button up shirt and suit jacket. Fancy but he still had a loose collar.

"You look so gorgeous! I didn't even recognize you in such a nice dress. Come on, let's go get dinner." Sloane hooked her arm around his.

"Wait. Open your purse." Havoc stopped her and she opened her purse.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He saw the bundles of cash and realized he has never seen that much money in one small place at once.

"I know I shouldn't have but I have my ID in here and some other papers. I forgot to empty the cash. I'm sorry." Sloane felt so stupid.

He asked for ONE THING. And she ruined it.

"Oh sweetie don't be sad! I'm not mad! I just can't believe you have that much money!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged.

"I thought you were mad." Sloane's eyes looked glossy.

"God no. Come on, I know a great place. It's small but, I think it's romantic. My parents are friends with the owners so I got us a great table." She smiled at his kindness and continued to walk with him.

After a quiet walk, Sloane decided to be brave. "So, after this, I don't owe you?"

Havoc frowned and Sloane internally screamed at herself. He chuckled sadly, like it was forced.

"I guess not. I was hoping you wouldn't look at it that way."

"Well, isn't that what it is? I owe you for putting you through what I did. I need you to forgive me, Jean. I can't bear having you be mad at me." Sloane studied her walking feet.

When she looked up, she saw a table set for two behind a building. Trees around had lights strung on them. Candles on the table flickered and Sloane's eyes studied the dancing flames. He smiled and walked her over. Pulling out her chair, Havoc let her sit and then he took his place. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shivering arms.

"Thank you Jean. This is too much. I don't deserve this." Havoc grinned.

"You're right." Sloane swallowed.

"You deserve more." She laughed and then he gave her a menu.

"Jean, if you do this for girls, why aren't you married?" Havoc laughed and scratched his neck.

"Girls are crazy I guess. I can't believe you've never been on a date."

A waiter came by to take their order. Havoc ordered some kind of steak and Sloane ordered what he had.

"You can…eat all that?" He showed her the picture.

A huge steak.

"Do you doubt me?" Sloane's eyebrows went up.

"…I'm not sure yet." He looked puzzled as he handed off the menus.

"Wine?" The waiter started to pour her a glass.

"Oh I-"

"You're old enough now. Have a glass." Sloane slowly nodded at Havoc's request.

"Excellent. Your food will be here shortly." The waiter walked away and Havoc stared at her.

"By the way, I was never mad at you. I just kind of took up an offer for a date that I couldn't resist." Sloane laughed and he lit a cigarette.

"Want one? You're old enough now too." He offered her one but she declined.

"I'm actually not a big fan of smoking. I know you love it but…the smoke actually makes me very sick. I had an uncle who smoked a lot. It damaged my lungs permanently as a baby." Havoc took out his cigarette and stomped it out.

"Oh! Don't worry! I'm fine! Go ahead. I just don't do it myself." Havoc's eyes looked sad even though she was trying to make him feel better.

"I don't want you to be sick. I can survive until I get home." He held out his hand and she placed her hand carefully in his grasp.

He stroked her soft hand with his thumb and their food arrived.

"Oh! This reminds me of polar bear steaks back home!" She grinned wildly.

She picked up her fork but remembered what Riza said about the napkin on her lap. She smoothed a napkin down and then saw she didn't have a knife. Jean noticed this and offered her his knife but she declined. Too lazy to ask for one, she simply created one from alchemy.

"You don't…need a circle?" He stared at the knife.

"Oh…no…I never needed one. I know most people do but, I guess I just…don't." She thought of Ed and Al who didn't need draw transmutation circles either.

She wanted to be on this date with Ed. Sloane wanted to sit with him and see who could eat steak the fastest. Burp a bit maybe. But, she did enjoy Jean's flattery and company.

"God you're gorgeous." Jean had his hand acting as a chin rest.

Sloane was cutting into her steak, attempting to be polite. She smiled and took a huge bite. Jean took a small polite bite. He took a sip of wine and stared at her glass that hadn't been touched. She nervously took a sip. It was disgusting but she smiled. He grinned back and they ate in silence. After about four minutes, Havoc looked up and saw her empty plate. He was only half-way through.

"Underestimate me now? We take shits bigger than this back home." Sloane grinned wickedly.

Jean couldn't help but laugh. When Jean finished his steak, music started to play.

"Dance with me?" He offered his hand.

"I…I don't know how." Her hand shook when taking his.

"I'll help you. Don't worry beautiful." He pulled her in.

He started to sway and she matched his rhythm. His arms held her around the waist and she looped hers around his neck.

"See? It's not too hard." Havoc whispered in her ear.

She nodded and continued to sway. All she could think about though was the blond boy back at the Rockbells'.

"It's getting late. I should walk you back to the station." He kissed the top of her hair and let her go.

"Oh!" She looked at clock through the window. "I told Al to meet me at the train station in an hour from now so I guess we should go."

He took her arm and left money on the table. When Sloane noticed his now empty wallet, she slipped double the amount of the total in his coat pocket that she was still wearing. They talked about Jean's funny upbringing stories. They both shared laughs and the train station came sooner than expected.

"Well…the train is here." He looked heartbroken that she had to leave.

"Thank you Jean. I had a wonderful time." She kissed his cheek causing him to turn scarlet.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She waved at him after giving back his jacket.

She boarded the train and giggled while sitting in her seat. She had so much fun! Sloane never imagined such romance happening to her. After she replayed the evening in her head, her stop came. Trotting off the train, she looked for a giant suit of armor. But instead, she saw a famous red coat.

"Ed!" He turned around.


	10. Chapter 9: Blankets and Pillows

Ed turned around and raced to her, flowers in hand.

"Ed I thought Al-" Sloane was cut off when Ed gritted his teeth.

"I told him I'd go get you. Sloane, I know you're not my girlfriend. But I don't want you with anyone else but me. I know it's your decision. I thought about you every second while you were out with Havoc. I just want you to be mine. I don't want Winry or any other girl. I want Sloane. The girl who makes premature ejaculation jokes, makes love like an angel and has ginormous awesome boobs to go along with a great sense of humor and a brilliant brain." Ed thrust the flowers in her hands.

"Ed. You're so weird." She began to bawl and laugh at his boobs comment.

Her make-up started to run and she dropped the flowers. She embraced him and he whispered comforting words in her ears. People around them stared but those two could not care less.

"Al told me. The legend of the brothers. Sloane, that's you. That's why I am falling in love with you so quickly. And I know you will be the completion that will aid us in getting our bodies back. You are my soul mate Sloane." Ed let go of her.

Before she could respond, he pressed his mouth to hers. She moaned into the kiss and her tears stopped. She let go and smiled, her mouth quivering.

"Ed. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Jean…Jean was so sweet but he's not what I want. I want you. I want your short temper. And I love your long blond hair and your quirky laugh. I want you. Even though Jean is tall," Ed's eyebrow twitched at the mention of another man's height, "I wasn't wrong when I said that there's a reason why the elephant isn't the king of the jungle."

They embraced again and both took deep breathes.

"Sloane, let's go home. Okay?" Ed kissed her cheek and took her hand.

"Make sure you don't get stuck Ed!" She punched his auto-mail arm and he chuckled.

"Winry is going to finally fix it tonight. I think you want me to get stuck holding hands with you." Ed jeered and Sloane laughed.

"Is it possible to get your whole body stuck naked on top of mine?" Sloane winked and Ed put his coat around her.

"You can dream honey. I can get stuck on you tonight." Sloane chewed her lip and felt a small tingle between her legs at the thought.

Ed flinched at the memory of Pinako scolding the couple, "Oh that's right. Granny. I have a good idea actually. But you will need to be a sneaky spy with me." Ed imitated a secret agent on the dirt road back.

"That sounds like fun!" She joined him and they both laughed hysterically.

"Oh God you're perfect." Ed stopped and stroked her cheek.

"I know." Sloane looked serious and then crowed with laughter.

"That's the sense of humor I was talking about." The couple approached the front door and before Ed could turn the handle, Winry rushed out.

"HOW WAS YOUR DATE!? TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!" Sloane gave Ed a 'Help Me!' look when she was pulled in by Winry.

"Winry, here's the deal: fix Ed's arm and I will tell you everything." Sloane tried to bring logic to the ecstatic Winry.

"YEAH YEAH OKAY FINE!" Winry bolted upstairs and grabbed her toolbox and goggles.

"ED SIT DOWN NOW!" She pointed to the couch and Ed silently obeyed.

"Now," Winry went down about twelve notches, "Tell me. Start to finish."

Sloane looked at Ed while she sat on the floor. She knows he didn't want to hear about the great date. Ed nodded at her to continue even though his eyes disagreed. Alphonse walked in and sat next to Sloane on the floor. As Sloane recounted her date, Ed looked more and more frustrated. He even barked at Winry when she pinched his skin. Sloane grabbed his free hand and stroked it and continued. Ed squeezed her hand for reassurance. Sloane always squeezed back. Winry squealed more about the date then, finished Ed's arm.

"All fixed up!" She packed up her tools and ran upstairs.

"I guess it went great huh?" Al muttered quietly.

"It did but," Both brothers perked up, "Jean is certainly not the one for me."

Ed and Al high-fived each other and all of them burst at the seams laughing from the previous tension.

"Guys, I'd love to stay up and chat but uh…I'm really tired." She winked at Ed who got the message.

"Al we're going to bed. I found this cool book in Mustang's office that I think you'll like." He reached over the couch and grabbed a thick book off the end table.

Al looked at it and trotted upstairs, bidding them goodnight. Pinako finished the dishes and gave them a warning look. Ed promised her no sex and she went upstairs.

"Alright. Here's the plan. We wait for awhile. Then, we sneak outside and set up some blankets and stay there. Under the stars. It will be beautiful. And we'll have to sleep close for warmth." Ed's eyes beamed with happiness at his plan.

Sloane agreed gladly and gathered up some blankets. Ed grabbed the pillows and set the big bundle by the door. Sloane changed into some extra warm pajamas and Ed put on sweatpants and a sweater. Both of them sat on the couch, legs criss-crossed all over each other. He had his arm around her.

"Alright. Let's wait an hour for good measure. So, I must ask. I have been waiting so long. Can you show me one alchemy trick. I just gotta know!" Sloane laughed at Ed's begging.

"Well, I can show you this." She stood up and turned on a lamp.

"You can turn on a lamp?" Ed looked disappointed.

"DUMBASS! OBVIOUSLY I CAN TURN ON A LAMP!" She smacked the back of his head.

A shadow appeared behind her on a blank wall. The shadow started to take off its clothes in a strip tease like manner. Ed caught on to the behavior and stared intently, unsure if being aroused is acceptable. The shadow danced while Sloane stood smiling and thinking of new ideas. Ed clapped and laughed at the shadow show.

"Here. This one is kind of scary but, I think it's one of my favorite weapons." She had Ed stand up.

"Go for it! Show me!" Sloane nodded cautiously at his words.

Before he could blink, his body started to move on its own, like Havoc's. She smirked at her control. Ed began taking off his own shirt.

"What the- You dirty girl! You are using alchemy for evil here." Ed licked his lips.

"I like being puppet master. I can also make this happen." Ed started to move again.

He walked into the kitchen and picked up one of the steak knives. His body walked back and Ed started to sweat nervously. When he reached his destination in front of Sloane, he held the knife to his throat. Jean's terrified eyes came to Sloane's mind.

"Sloane…this is scary." Sloane let him go.

"I did that to Jean but worse. I put a cocked gun to his head and a knife. Scared the shit out of him and Roy." Ed shook out his limbs, restoring his proper blood flow.

"I can see why you owed him the date. But, I am going to take you on a better date." Ed gave off a confident air.

"Oh really? That one was extremely nice." Sloane smirked, trying to egg him on.

"Hell yeah! I am way better than that chain-smoking French-ass loser!"

When looking at the clock, they decided to go early. Both of the blondes gathered bundles of pillows and blankets and headed outside. After about a 5 minute walk, the couple decided to settle down. After making a blanket pallet of warmth surrounded by pillows, Ed and Sloane looked down at their love den on a hill. Sloane grabbed Ed and smooched him and they toppled onto the pillows. Making out passionately, clothes started peeling off. Both of them were so turned on by the anticipation and fear of being caught that the couple dove in without much foreplay. After the earth shattering orgasms arrived, Sloane cuddled up to Ed.

"Ed…I think we should put our clothes on. Just in case." Ed sighed and then helped her get dressed.

Ed put on his boxers and the sweater and cuddled into Sloane's tangled blonde hair.

"You are so beautiful Sloane."

"Ed…I think you're right about the legend of brothers. I feel like I've known you for years." Sloane looked up at the twinkling starlight.

"I thought the same thing when I met you." Ed grinned into her shoulder.

"Ed…I…I think I love you." Ed's face lit up.

"Sloane. I already KNOW I love you. I guess this legend is true. I think we've loved each other all along."

Sloane turned to Ed and kissed his forehead. She bid him a good night and he kissed her cheek, bidding her the same.


	11. Chapter 11: Books and Bitching

(Note: I'm basing her village **slightly **off of the Southern water tribe village in Avatar. Slightly. I like using some ideas and making them work for my stories. Also, the language used is phonetic Russian. [I'm Russian and I choose the language damnit…)

(Another Note: I am having Ed and Al learn how to get their bodies back DIFFERENTLY THAN IN THE SERIES. I just think another way might be interesting as well. They will get both of their bodies back at the same exact time. This idea is just for a twist to the regular story in some parts.)

After what felt like decades on the train, Ed and Sloane fell asleep. The train ride is set for four hours. Al watched out the window and watched as the mountains loomed over and shadowed the train cars. He was sad he couldn't sleep but he did like seeing Sloane and Edward sleep on top of each other. Suddenly, the train conductor yelled that their stop was coming up and to prepare their coats. Al woke up the sleeping love birds and gave them the news. Ed helped Sloane into her coat and Sloane did the same for Ed.

"Alright, we'll have to walk about a mile to get to where I live." Ed nodded and put on some gloves.

The train halted and the trio climbed off the train. Sloane led the way, holding Ed's hand. Trees were either barren or covered with snow and some white rabbits bounded on the snow's surface. Ed shivered while Sloane, used to this weather, explained some of the nearby animals. When Ed looked up after awhile's walk, he saw beautiful stone houses and some huts of large hides. Sloane grimaced a bit but put on a smile.

"This way." People started waving at her but Sloane charged on ahead and Al barely kept up.

"Chief? Chief Braslov?" Sloane opened a door and saw an old man sitting by a fireplace.

Ed and Al gaped at the fur hides and wooded carvings. Sloane began talking to the older man who got up slowly. He's HUGE. Easily about seven feet tall. Al even had to look up. Sloane gave him a hug and the man smiled.

"I am Chief Braslov. Sloane tells me you want to see the library. Come this way." Braslov was incredibly straightforward.

He led the trio out the door and behind his massive house. All that was seen was a stairway downwards on a hill covered by a stone shelter. He beckoned for them and nodded at Sloane to lead the rest of the way. Sloane knew this library quite well. What the boys didn't believe was that the library inside was massive and made of ice. Except the books of course. Each book was covered in a protective casing and there seemed to be thousands of books.

"I think this section might be some help." Sloane muttered as she climbed up a ladder, looking cautiously around the room. After the group climbed two more ladders, they reached a very old looking shelf.

"This is where books on Blood Runes and transmutation are. Look around." The brothers nodded and picked up dusty ancient books.

After hours of sitting around and flipping through books, Al found a book that could be helpful.

"This has information on Blood Rune souls!" Ed jumped at Al's exclamation. "But it's in a language I don't know…"

Sloane snatched the book from his hand. She began reading out loud.

"Blood Runes are alchemical techniques to seal a soul inside an inanimate object. An-"

"Duh we know that. I did that myself." Ed interrupted, impatient.

"Listen to me Edward Elric," Sloane pulled him closer, "I will never let you see me naked again and I will cut your other arm off if you interrupt me again got it?" Ed gulped and nodded.

Sloane smiled pleasantly and began to read again, "Animation of the object becomes possible and the soul lives inside of it as long as the Blood Rune is not damaged. Sacrifices must be made to create such a Rune." Ed and Al twitched. Sloane's eyes dazzled at a caption.

"How to Get a Soul Back to Its Body"

"EXCELLENT!" But she frowned that some of the text was scratched out.

"Vyydite za predely vorot…poteryatʹ alkhimii…navsegda…" Sloane recited these words as if they were a chant.

"What the actual fuck Sloane." Ed muttered. Al silently nodded.

"It's the language here asswipe." She smacked him on the head and Al covered his own head, even though he feels no pain.

"It says something about going 'beyond the gate' and 'losing alchemy forever'. Does that mean…?"

"Yeah…" Al sighed. "If Ed wants to get our bodies back, he'll lose all his alchemy. But he's the only one who can." Ed stared at the text, hoping it would change.

"Hmmm…So you two went to the Gate from the transmutation…I'll bring this to Chief Braslov. He'll help. Now we have to sneak it out of the library. The librarian is a demon from Hell."

"Why don't you just…check it out…?" Al suggested.

"Al…she won't let me. This is an ancient book. We might as well try to not break any laws though." Sloane got up and had the brothers follow her to the librarian's desk.

The librarian looked like a bird. Sharp nose, piercing eyes and a tall billowing cloud of snowy white hair that contrasted her black parka. She glared at Sloane and then grinned wickedly.

"Sloane." Her voice shrilled. "How pleasant. You are taller now than you were when you were a little brat."

"Now I'm an older bitch. I want to check this out. No. I NEED to check this out Mrs. Yastreb."

"Give it here!" The woman snatched the book and scanned it over.

"You dumb girl you know you can't check these books out. They're older than I am!" Sloane scoffed.

"Seems difficult to beat you…" The old woman steamed.

"Listen here you dumb child! The only reason we kept you here is because of your alchemy. Otherwise, you don't matter. And you know that." Sloane clenched her teeth at her slicing words.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Ed piped in, steamed as well.

"Ed, Stop." Sloane pushed him back and gestured for the concerned Alphonse to watch him.

"Is that your little boyfriend Sloane? How cute." Al instinctively grabbed Ed before he could rage.

"He is. And he's little in size like me but," Ed looked angry but intrigued on Sloane's words, "He has a bigger heart than you could ever had. And this library wouldn't have been repaired if it wasn't for me. Thus no job for you. But you're right. I was only needed for alchemy. My parents didn't REALLY want me. I'm a soldier. But now I fight for a better cause. This book will save lives. Give me the book or I will use force." She gritted her teeth.

"Are you going to use your little chalk to beat me up?" Mrs. Yastreb tightened her grip on the book.

"I don't need chalk. I was born special you old hag. I have never actually needed chalk. I thought I did until I had a life or death situation in which I was desperate. I can kill you right now and walk out. But my job as a State Alchemist is to preserve life, not destroy it. Even when evil resides in it sometimes." Mrs. Yastreb looked shocked.

"Take it…I see now." Mrs. Yastreb hung her head and pushed the book towards Sloane.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Sloane smiled and grabbed the book, holding it tight.

Silently, she led them out of the library. The second they were outside, Ed jumped on her.

"Sloane that was awesome! You're the most amazing girl! God I love you!" Sloane grinned.

"I love you too Ed!" She kissed him and gestured Al in for a hug.

After a triumphant hug of Ed and Al reciting Sloane's lines and Sloane laughing wildly, the group decided to make their way back to Chief Braslov.

"I see." Chief Braslov muttered when he got his chance to look at Sloane's book.

The boys sat on a couch and sipped hot tea. They watched Sloane communicate easily with the large sullen man. Ed drifted his eyes down to her bum; Al caught on and shoved his brother.

"Brother! Don't stare at her like that! She's a woman!"

"Oh Al…she certainly is…" Ed drooled a bit to himself.

"Shut up you two!" Sloane glared and then turned back to Braslov. "Thank you. We'll be heading home now."ow How How


	12. Chapter 12: Step 8

(Note: I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not writing. My laptop broke and the funds to get a new one took forever. But I assure you, I am back.)

"Hey Sloane!" a man dashed past some little kids, pushing them aside.

"Oh fuck my ass…" Sloane grumbled and Ed grinned at the idea.

"OKAY!? RIGHT NOW!?" Sloane punched his stomach and he squealed, "Maybe…later…"

"Let's just keep walking guys okay?" Sloane started to walk back towards the station when the yelling man turned her around.

"Sloane? How could you not come visit me?"

"Keep walking."

"SLOANE. Just…give me a minute. Just one." The older gentleman lightly grasped her shoulder.

Shaking his hand off her face twisted into pure anger.

"Yeah what do you want asswipe?" The man took a step back.

"I wanted to see you." Ed and Al stood back, confused at who this older man was.

"You didn't give a shit about me when I was born. You wanted to leave me to die. When you were begged to keep me, you decided to make your own daughter a useful little slave. Burn in hell _Dad_."

She hissed the last word as if it was iced over and bitter.

"I guess I should thank you. Without you, I would not be the woman I am today. But now, I'm a big girl. I will never come visit you. I will never send a letter. And do me a favor, tell mommy dearest to go fuck herself. She tried to abort me." Ed, Al and her father looked shocked.

"How di-"

"How did I find out? I saw it in the library birth archives. You two are so rotten. Filth parents. You might as well just go home to your 'loving' wife. Goodbye father." She turned away and marched toward the train.

Cold air huffed out of her cracking cold lips. Tears warmed her chilling eyes and started to stream down her face.

"Can we just go home now? I don't want to talk about this now." Ed patted her shoulder and nodded.

"I actually think that you, Al and I should build a house together. We can all be together." Sloane looked up at Ed (who was obviously trying too hard) and Al and smiled weakly.

"That…sounds like fun." She nodded her head at the idea and continued their journey to the train.

After what felt like an eternity of silence the trio plopped down on the train seats. Sloane snuggled into Ed and Al gazed out the window. When the train screeched to a halt, the group stumbled off, tired from the journey.

Sleepily, the dragged themselves to the Rockbell house and without a word, went to sleep.

Waking up to the clatter of pots and pans, Sloane grumbled into Ed's side who also did not want to wake.

"Sloane…we have to get up…"

"You first…"

"Ladies first…"

"You're the one with the braid…" He smacked her bum.

Ed sighed and dragged her out of bed with him. They stumbled over to the kitchen table, hair messy and eyes drooping. Biscuits sat warm on their plates and eggs snuggled up next to the warm fluffy pastries. The couple mindlessly ate.

"Sloane. We need to talk about what happened with your father yesterday." Ed mumbled into his fork.

Al stood in the kitchen and watched them anxiously. He wondered what exactly happened in her family. They seemed, cruel. Al and Ed's parents loved until their father left and their mother loved the two boys till the moment she died. To see someone who had neither of her parents' love seems so lonely. To be alone. No friends. No siblings. Al always had his brother. And the two of them had the Rockbells. But, Sloane had no one.

"There is nothing we need to talk about. You heard it all." She shoveled food into her giant mouth.

"Sloane." Al's hollow voice trailed and squeezed into her tiny ears.

"Fine. My parents are assholes who used me. That's all you need to know." Ed didn't seem satisfied with the answer.

"Why did you take us back to the village if your parents were there?" She shrugged.

"We both have a mutual bond called, 'I don't give a fuck about you'. I just didn't think he would try to talk to me. But it doesn't matter. We got the information."

"RIGHT! But I feel bad that you had to deal with that."

Sloane chuckled. "Nah. I liked telling him off!"

"So what did you learn?" Ed gestured to the books and information sitting by their coats.

"Can you wait a fucking minute Elric? I am going to save your ass. At least let me eat some breakfast."

Al motioned for Ed to stop talking. Ed chewed his lip and watched Sloane eat.

"Can you stop staring at me? It will make me eat slower." She grumbled.

She sighed and shoved the last few bites in anyways and Ed grabbed the books while she digested.

"Alright so you know that thing you told me about? The 'Tale of Brothers' thing?"

"Yeah?" Both brothers inquired.

"Well, look here."

She opened one of the giant books and pointed to a passage with pictures.

On the page, a whole bunch of scribbles and symbols were displayed but something caught Al's eye. He noticed the timeline the pictures went through.

Death of a loved one

Desperation of two young boys

Alchemy

Body part loss

Meeting a woman

Alchemy

Bodies for both the boys

And the last symbol was scratched out

"I don't understand this language Sloane." Ed grumbled in frustration.

Sloane sighed and had Al, who she noticed examining the pictures explain to Edward. His eyes grew bigger and more gold as Al explained the steps. But his eyebrows furrowed at the last step.

"8. 8 is a very sacred number. Perfectly symmetrical. Like Alchemy. Turned sideways it is infinity. 8 steps."

"I know what the last step says thanks to Braslov but, I don't want to tell you. We must do the steps though. We will start on the specific intru-"

"DON'T KEEP THIS A SECRET FROM US!" Ed's fist pounded the table.

"Brother she must have a good reason to k-" Al tried reassuring his brother but it was useless.

"Do you think we can't handle it? Huh? We already went through enough. We can handle it."

"No. I refuse to tell you. But we will follow the steps. When step 8 happens, I will explain it to you right before it happens. You two need your bodies back."

"Just tell us."

"No." She then explained the alchemy needed to the two who nodded and took notes, trying to forget what she said.

Step 6. Alchemy. Science. Transferring energy. Sacrifice to gain. Equivalent exchange. All of that…for what?

(PM me with your vote. Happy or sad ending?)


End file.
